One Drunk Night
by U2fan003
Summary: The Snow Kids arrive at the Academy one night after a few drinks, and come up with a thought from the past regarding members of their technical staff. Needless to say, a little funny argument got stirred up.


**ONE DRUNK NIGHT  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

* * *

The night was of a cool atmosphere; all the colours and all the lights seemed to be blurred. Somehow beautifully - or so they thought.

The Snow Kids had just arrived from a night out at one of the bars in downtown Akillian, and they all gathered in the living room of the Academy. All slumping onto the couch and armchairs in drunkenness.

They had started to talk gibberish. Micro-Ice, being ever-so responsible, went back to the kitchen and brought another bottle of vodka. It was not that late, just half an hour past midnight, but they had drank so much that it felt like the times when one gets home at four in the morning and expect to die any minute.

They were having fun, though not necessarily making much sense in their conversations and manners. They argued whether a fly-away balloon would end up in some sea, or 'fly' all the way to Paradisia, or obviously 'fly' high up in the atmosphere and become a bright lovely star that would guide lost travelers to their destination in utter grandeur.

Some of the kids were worse than others. D'Jok and Micro-Ice were mainly doing all the talking, mostly arguing. Rocket was trying to unsuccessfully sober up, and Ahito was asleep.

Everyone was listening carefully and understanding in an intoxicated way about a bright idea D'Jok and Micro-Ice were planning on how to steal the Cup on its journey around the galaxy in-between tournaments.

"Of course its possible, just listen to me," Micro-Ice started explaining.

"If its possible then how come noone ever tried to steal it before?" D'Jok asked unconvincingly. Somewhat still making sense intoxicated.

"Because noone was genius enough to come up with the plan until now!" Micro-Ice said excitedly.

"Ooohhh. And when we'll get it, we'll be Champions forever!" D'Jok and the rest of the team all cheered at the thought.

The plan was brilliant, they were all brilliant. And they were going to be Champions forever.

"You know, come to think of it, Aarch and Simbai do make a nice couple," Ahito suddenly awoke for the first time that night.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" D'Jok blurted out. Even in his drunkenness he was pessimistic.

Ahito fell asleep again.

"He does have a point, you know," Tia added, taking another sip of whatever mix of alcohol was in her cup.

"D'Jok, it's quite obvious that they did have a fling long ago," Mei said in complete certainty.

"You think?" Micro-Ice unconvincingly asked.

"Of course! How come you never noticed it?!" Tia said to the youngest Snow Kid.

"So you two both think that they slept together?!" D'Jok drunkenly exclaimed.

Rocket was starting to feel uncomfortable. He remained silent as alcohol comforted him as his only companion. Suddenly forgetting all about sobering up.

"Yes. I swear on my shoe collection that they did do it," Mei said as she exchanged a high-five with Tia.

"You're just crazy. Completely and utterly crazy," D'Jok was having none of this.

"I always saw them having more of a brother-sister relationship," Thran was innocent even under the influence of alcohol.

"Psshh, oh please don't be too naïve," Tia

"Actually I do agree with Thran," Mark jumped in.

"God, how can you not see THAT!" Mei was growing tired of this.

"Think what you want to think about them…" D'Jok suddenly paused, "Or maybe that is why Aarch never won the cup.. because he was too obsessed with women and wasted time on them instead of training!" He thought in the most selfish and in-character manner.

"Don't start with all that destiny stuff again, D'Jok. Aarch is a good looking guy - and that's just a fact you'll have to accept," Mei was always a winner in her arguments, especially the ones with D'Jok.

"Yea, and I bet there were hundreds of girls back in the day that used to run after him," the white-haired defender said; who was clearly too drunk (along with her fellow teammates) to hear Mei mumbling quietly and embarrassedly "There still are…"

"Still that doesn't conclude to anything whether he and Simbai slept together," Mark was being the rational one.

"I've had enough of this argument. You can bloody well see from the way he looks at her! Every. Day. In front of our own eyes," Mei was all in for this.

D'Jok however was not at all in favor of the thought, "Maybe it's just a personal infatuation towards her but never resulting to anything. And besides, I've never seen her look at him in any way like that."

"Maybe you were too blind to see that they are now mature and responsible to do anything because it would be too awkward having us kids in the Academy and in the team," Tia was smart and mature enough to realise this.

"Yea, could you imagine them kissing whenever we win a match?!" Micro-Ice joked, followed with a few disgusted looks from his teammates. "Or worse, what if someone walked in o-"

"Shut it Micro-Ice," D'Jok thankfully saved the kids from having to visualise a scenario none of them would have liked to experience.

Mei sighed at the boys' childishness. "Exactly. That's why they cherish what had happened long ago on Planet Wamba!" She agreed with Tia's comment.

"Yes, the cliché of the nurse caring after the wounded soldier coming back from war!" The two girls enthused together.

"That still doesn't conclude to anything though," Thran too was uncertain.

"And besides, it's forbidden and unethical for a nurse and patient to be romantically involved," Mark was still being the logical one.

"LISTEN, guys. I swear I'm going to spray this whole bottle of vodka on you all if you keep insisting that they didn't do it" Mei spoke animatedly.

"Yes! And I will be happy to assist you!" Tia shouted in excitement.

"And what if it isn't true. What if you're both wrong?" D'Jok, never giving up on his views about anything, and expecting everyone to agree with him.

"Come to think of it, Dame Simbai is pretty hot as well," Micro-Ice said staring bluntly into oblivion.

All the Snow Kids looked at Micro Ice in confusion. "I sure hope that's the alcohol talking."

Suddenly, their coach stood embarrassedly at the door. He was wearing his checkered pajama pants and a vest - he thanked God it was not just boxers that night. All the kids froze at his sight. Luckily somehow having sense enough to stop talking.

"Don't you kids know that you all have training tomorrow evening?" he asked, trying to keep his coaching professionality present even at a time of night where he is half-naked and all his team are drunk.

"Of course, Coach. We were just about to go to bed," D'Jok muttered, being the Captain of the team.

"Riiight.. You kids get some sleep. And sober up." He got into the kitchen, unimpressed.

"You think he heard us?" Yuki asked, scared and embarrassed. Speaking for the first time during this whole conversation.

"I sure hope not!" Micro-Ice replied cheekily.

The team started giggling quietly at the thought of how awkward a scene would be if he had indeed overheard their argument.

Aarch came out with a glass of water. "Right, good night kids and don't stay up too late." He felt as a father to them - one with a dysfunctional lot of teenage kids to try keep out of trouble. Not that he would have known anything about, since he had no children of his own - and seeing his team's state tonight made him thankful for not having any.

He made his way awkwardly across the room towards the door.

The kids giggled as he walked, imagining how close they were to being given the ultimate punishment one could imagine Aarch would give to a player who mocks him.

"Good night, Coach!" Micro-Ice sneakily blurted out. Aarch realized just how drunk they were, and probably would forget everything that happened just the following morning.

At the door, he turned to the kids.

"And yes, we did…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading my short story.  
Had this idea a very, very long time ago, and decided to finish it up now since exams are over. Never tried much comedy before, but I guess this could sort of count in that department.  
Hope you enjoyed this little story. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
